


Coma

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Não era incomum para o capitão passar na enfermaria da nave entre turnos para visitar os membros da tripulação que estivessem ficando lá por motivo de doenças ou ferimentos. Mas não tão frequentemente quanto nos últimos dias...





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lungbarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/gifts).



Não era incomum para o capitão passar na enfermaria da nave entre turnos para visitar os membros da tripulação que estivessem ficando lá por motivo de doenças ou ferimentos. Mas não tão frequentemente quanto nos últimos dias, mas também geralmente não era Spock que estava lá internado, mas especificamente em coma.

McCoy revirou seus olhos quando ele notou novamente a presença dele lá ao lado da cama onde Spock estava. Kirk ignorou a reação e disse :

“Nós podemos voltar sabe ? Tem um hospital da federação apenas há dois dias luz daqui”

“Jim você se formou em medicina desde a última vez que nós nos falamos ?”

“Não”

“Bom então vamos assumir que eu sei mais do que você quando se trata do cuidado médico apropriado para os meus pacientes. Se uma transferência fosse necessária eu te informaria, mas já que eu não fiz isso você pode acreditar com confiança que não é necessário. Eu tenho o coma sob controle, ele está bem”

“Você disse que ele ia acordar em dois dias”

“Entre dois e cinco dias. Ainda é o terceiro dia”

“Eu não estou duvidando das suas habilidades como médico”

“Realmente ? Porque parece bastante como se você estivesse”

“Eu apenas continuo pensando naquele momento quando ele começou a sangrar, todo aquele líquido verde escorrendo nas minhas roupas, e aí ele desmaiou e eu achei que era o fim. Que ele realmente ia morrer ali nos meus braços”  

“Mas ele não morreu e qualquer risco grave já passou. Se ele estivesse acordado ele te diria como você está agindo ilogicamente agora”

“Então já que ele não está você vai dizer no lugar dele ?”

“Aparentemente sim. Ugh Deus, alguém que diz o que Spock diria você me reduziu a isso”

Kirk riu por um momento.

No seguinte ele estava melancólico novamente, sua mão foi ao encontro das mãos de Spock, seus dedos roçando de leve os dedos dele.

“Ele vai ficar bem Jim” McCoy disse e colocou uma mão no ombro de Kirk.

“Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco ?”

“Você é o capitão e essa é a sua nave. Mas se ele estivesse acordado ele te diria de novo que você não está agindo logicamente agora”

“Eu acho que eu estou okay com isso”

Kirk sorriu levemente, seus dedos ainda roçando contra os de Spock.

Kirk ainda estava lá meia hora depois quando McCoy foi checar os sinais vitais de Spock novamente.


End file.
